Bruce Flea
Dev Description: Bruce Flea (Grasshopper) -- "This guy is hilarious... he's literally the size of a flea so he is by far the smallest hero in the game... There is just something so satisfying about bringing up this tiny bugger into the middle of a huge horde and laying waste to everything. Its quite a sight to see him take on (and obliterate) giant Elephant Snails and the like. In terms of skills, Bruce Flea is purely offensive based, sacrificing grasshopper's health upgrade for speed, and faith for assassinate." Description: '''A good substitute for Spider, except with AoE. Bruce Flea must have a strong defensive counterpart in adventure, as he has no defensive skills (unless you want to count Parry as one). Be skilled at avoiding damage and quickly hitting all the enemies. Flea may be the most powerful AoE attacker in terms of damage and is also a lot easier to use than Hopper, unless you have a tendacy to get badly hit. Pray (the ability that greatly heals for a small amount of time) is very, very useful. '''Recommended Level-Ups: to increase needed survivability, put some (if not all) points into Parry, then switch between Assassinate and Speed. This is best in coliseum. In adventure, speed may be more important if no one else can go to standards. Tips for coliseum: K-leb25's--''' I think I'm very good at him. I definitely understand his fragility. So, it is important to put Parry up about three points. By then, attacking can become tedious and he may not be doing that much damage. Quickly upgrade Fists to Knuckles and switch between Assassinate and Parry. Once you have enough money, rounds can become tough with powerful enemies. Buy Prayer as soon as you can after Knuckles. Then, either aim for Spiked Fists or buy the following ability: Inspire. Remember to buy Inspire early on to quickly kill large squads or the large enemies. At the same time, Parry should be fully upgraded and Assassinate should be at 2. Now switch between it and Brawler. Extra damage is needed for the armoured enemies and Brawler will help in the rounds you will be facing where there are onslaughts of fleas and ants. Once they're both done, go for speed. Unless you're playing in Picnic (which is where it would be the best because of the poisoning natives), Speed is the least important. By then, you would also have Prayer, Inspire, Inner Chi and Holy Aura. Use Prayer when health is close to half or lower and make sure it is near the end of a round where there are hardly any enemies spawning. If there is a large bug and some small ones, use Inspire to quickly get rid of the small ones and do good amounts of damage to the big one. Use Inner Chi only if health is above half and aim for a line of bugs. Combine Inspire and Holy Aura to smash boss bugs, especially Elephant snails which have high armour and spawn annoying fleas. Also, if there are other highly annoying bugs too, try to find any damage boosts (if you're on Tree or Sink) and then click the other abilities. Inspire+Holy Aura+damage boost and a blast from Inner Chi will smash absolutely anyone! I'm not lying! That's pretty much it! '''Additional note: Flea's body is even smaller than a flea enemy!!! Category:Heroes Category:Alternate Heroes Category:Melee Heroes